Angel
Bioagraphy Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico is the Daughter of Blonda Fairywinkle and Juandissimo Magnifico. Her favorite color is light baby blue. She is also voiced by Tara Strong, Who also plays the voice of other babies. Childhood Her aunt is known as Wanda Fairywinkle. She appreantly is a star like her mother. She loves dressing up , coloring, being fought over by the boys at school, watching TV, and of course, being Popular! She has also competed in "The Baby-Limpics" so she could get her very first wand so she didn't have to use her rattle anymore. Apparently she is a super model and super star, just like her mother, Blonda. She also has a secret crush on Pentrenellistheniso. Birth Angel Callie (Isabelle) Fairywinkle-Magnifico's birthday is March 30th, 2033. Her birth was not like other Fairy babies' are. Her mother Blonda gave birth to her instead of Juandissimo. Juandissimo explained to Timmy that Male Fairies can only give birth once, So when the second child comes, The Female Fairy gives birth (The same thing happed to Anti-Blonda, Who had given birth to Anti-Angel weeks after Angel's arrival).She was the result of a broken condom. Family *Juandissimo Magnifico (Father) *Blonda Viena Fairywinkle -Magnifico (Mother) *Junior Viena Magnifico (Older brother) *Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma (Aunt) *Poof Fairywinkle-Cosma(Cousin) *Cosmo Cosma (Uncle) *Timmy Turner (Godcousin) Pairings *Poof *Pentrenellisytheniso(Secretly) *Junior ("Brother and Sister Love") Enemies *Anti-Cosmo *Timmy Turner (Only because of his selfish wishing) *Anti-Angel (Her Evil Counterpart) *Foop *Anti-Cadde *Anti-Lulu *Felicia WingGlider Appearences Key: Bold means this character played a major role in the episodes. Episodes that aren't bold means this character had a cameo. *'Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) (Debut)' *'Poofette and Foopina ' *'Angel for Queen (Debut)' *Whisp of the Wings *Toddler Twist *'Moddest Odds ' *''Is there a Poof in the House? (This episode is based on the "Ed, Edd and Eddy" episode, "Is there an Ed in the house?)' '(Half Debut)' *'Angel's First Wand (Debut)' '''And much more!' Mentions/Cameos *Don't be a Baby! (Angel does not appear in this episode but she is mentioned by Poof) Debut Appearances *'A Little Angel and a little Devil' (Angel VS Anti-Angel) (Debut) Playdate of Death (Debut) Spellementary School 3 (Debut) Angel VS Angelica (Half Debut) FlowerBloom's Royal Party (Cameo, Mentioning, Small Speaking Line) ' 'Mommy Dearest (Half Debut) EL Poof-Poof' (Is seen helping Poof and has only 4 speaking lines)' Angel's Birthday Part 1 (Full Debut) Angel's Birthday Part 2 (Full Debut) Angel's Playdate (Full Debut) Love Potion (Or Not!) (Half Full Debut) And Much, Much More! Origin Angel's original name was "Angie", But was inaudible, and later renamed. Her Origin so far is unknown, So there is not much to say about her. First Appearence Angel The Baby (Fairly Odd Baby 6) Songs For her original song click here! For her secondary song, click here! Weaknesses *Her big brother *Her parents *Chocolate Milk Physical Powers *When she cries, Good Things happen (And bad things happen) *When she giggles/laughs, Bad Things happen (And good things happen) *When she burps, Thunder happens (And sometimes lightning) *When she breaks wind, Time restores completely Quotes *'Angel': Stop Smushing The book with your butt! ...Oh the HORROR! *'Poof': Poof Poof! (Fine, I'm not smushing the book with my butt anymore. You happy?) *'Angel': YAY the book is SAVED! *'''Flowerbloom (grown up'''): She's EVIL! *'Angel (Queen Chryslis): '''What no! (cries) *'Flowerbloom (grown up):' Yeah, RUN AWAY See if i care! *'Flowerbloom (grown up):' *breaks rock, sees the ''REAL Angel* *'Angel (grown up):' No, Wait! That is impossible! *'Angel':*''waves both wand and rattle''* Sparkle Sparkle! (Now I can beat my enemies whenever I want with this wand!) *'Angel: '(at Fairy Mall) Mommy, Can we buy that and that and that? *'Blonda:' This little kid wants to buy everything! *'Angel:' Ok this doesn't make any sense . . . *'Flyshy:' Todd! *'Angel:' Ugh, who is Todd? is Todd in danger? *'Flyshy:' Help! *Angel: He even knows if your asleep. *'Flyshy:' (gasp) What? *Angel: Yeah, he delivers presents under trees, he knows everything about everybody and he is coming to town! *'Flyshy:' (runs away) (whimpers) *'Angel: '''YOU PUT MY PACIFIER ON CRAIG'S LIST? *'Blonda: Yeah. *'Flyshy and Sparkleworks '(grown up): (Dully) You're not going anywhere *'Angel (grown up): '''Uses flower as bait *'Flyshy and Sparkleworks (grown up): I WANT IT! *I probably shouldn't go with Flyshy, she can't sing Extras *See''' Angel''' on Grow Up Timmy Turner Fanon Wiki *See Angel on Surprise Wiki Gallery Angel; Blonda; Junior; Diapers; Spankings; Fan Questions; .JPG Angel.JPG.KIG..GIF Ask Angel Callie.PNG That was nothin! Watch this!.PNG Robo - Angel JPG.png Ahem... Angel.png How 2 Draw Angel Callie Part 1.JPG How 2 Draw Angel Callie Part 2JPG.JPG 804pxAngelTheBaby(FairlyOddBaby6).JPG 884pxAngelTheBabyFairlyOddBaby6 .PNG 884px Angel The Baby ( Fairly Odd Baby 6 ) .PNG AngelTheBaby(FairlyOddBaby6) .JPG AngelTheBabyFairlyOddBaby6.jpg AngelTheBabyFairlyOddBaby6 .jpg AngelTheBabyFairlyOddBaby6 0.jpg Angel Callie Fairly Odd Baby 6 s.png Blonda And Angel .JPG FairlyOddBaby6.jpg FairlyOddBaby6 (Angel).png Hello, Angel!.PNG Angel.PNG Angel.png Angie The baby.png PinkaAngel.png 565pxAngelTheBaby(FairlyOddBaby6)Part2.PNG Fairly Odd Family px.PNG Jsfzgujzg4esf64 dfxg4i7dtygr34yu7tr479sar.PNG Fairlyoddbaby6.png Untitled.png V^.PNG Brother And Sister .JPG|Junior and Angel _Baby_And_Mama_.JPG|'Angel' and Blonda !!!!!!!!0A!.png ))))))))))))))))))-qqqsq +)!+0w`1w.JPG Angel 002 .PNG|A common picture of Angel Diaper .JPG Angel's Magic Force.png Angel.JPG|For Angel fans by Multibarbara :) 00000000000000000001a.png ANGEL Callie.jpg|Angel by Anti-CosmoFan 66.png|angel as a grown-up AngelTheBaby(FairlyOddBaby6)893pxPt3.JPG|Angel's wand Older_Angel_.jpg|Angel +20 years old adult_angel_by_cookie_lovey-d5aywxe.jpg